Whatever It Takes
by SherlockHouse
Summary: Stefan needs his brother's help. Stefan has no humanity, and he's planning to use that to his advantage. He will harm anyone-even Elena-to get what he wants. After Homecoming, -New Deal trailer. D/E S/K S/KLAUS-actual relationship!
1. Abusive Partners

_a/u: first fanfic, not sure if I should continue...what do you think? I had fun with this, and I like the idea of _Elena_ being jealous...:)_

It was night time, and Elena was heading over to the Salvatore boarding house. She hoped Damon would be there and not at the bar like he had ever since they decided to let Stefan go. She loved Stefan, she did, but she couldn't spend the rest of her life-in her own words-loving a ghost. She was now open to looking elsewhere when it came to romance. And she just hoped Damon still hadn't moved on from her.  
>She was hesitant when she opened the door, for whatever reason. She hoped she wouldn't see something she didn't want to. As she found herself a little ways into the living room, she heard pleasured moans coming from upstairs.<br>Exactly where Damon's room was. It wasn't Damon himself...it was a girls screams that came bounding down the stairs and filled the entire house. _No, not this again_, Elena thought desperately. She felt the tears pool in her eyes, and she turned around to leave the house. Even if this was just a distraction, or a fling, whatever you want to call it, it hurt her to know that he _needed_ a distraction.  
>Her arms wrapped around herself, and she headed for the door. Just then, she was slammed into the far wall. Her eyes slipped close.<p>

As Damon and the girl-Samantha?-"finished up", Damon suddenly felt the familiar sense of regret overpower him. He wished the ugly girl laying next to him was Elena, _could _be Elena in another world. _Well_, he had to admit, _the girl wasn't that ugly_. She had short, choppy blond hair, and had nice structure to her face. Her eyes were closed, and her head was rested on his chest. But he suddenly became so overpowered with guilt and pain, he needed another distraction. So he grabbed the girl under the arms, and brought her so she was laying over him. "Ready for another round, babe?" she murmured seductively.  
>"Just shut up," he ordered, ripping into her neck.<p>

"Wakie, wakie, Elena," a familiar, but evil voice murmured in her ear. She woke with a start, glaring around herself.  
>"Stefan," she cursed. "What the <em>hell <em>are you doing? Where did you go? Why-how could you just leave after the compulsion-" he interrupted her with a hand clamped over her mouth. Suddenly, Elena remembered the slamming into the wall part of their conversation.  
>"What are you doing?" she mumbled, almost a whine, but it was muffled by his hand.<br>"I need your help, well Damon's. But he's not going to help me so easily, now is he? But if his precious Elena was in trouble..." Stefan chuckled darkly. "But by what he's doing right now, I don't think he cares much." Stefan grabbed Elena's wrist in a unbreakable grasp. She nearly screamed. He grinned and snapped her wrist back. Elena screamed, as loud as possible, and Stefan tried to muffle the never ending noise. Her screams turned to cries, and over the ringing in her ears, she could hear Stefan's dark laugh.  
>"DAMON!" she sobbed, wishing the arms around her for once, were his. Oh God, she needed him right now. "Damon," she tried again, but she became limp in Stefan's arms. Tears streamed down on her face.<p>

A scream came from downstairs. It was too familiar, but why would Elena be screaming? "DAMON!" he heard, but it was muffled. His name was called again, low, frantic. He pushed the girl off of him, looking into her eyes and compelling her to leave and to not remember anything that had happened during the last hour, hoping Elena could hold on another moment. He blurred downstairs, finding Elena-in the most terrible of places-in Stefan's arms. Her left wrist looked limp, and her lips were slightly blue.  
>"Stefan," he growled. An evil grin was pulling up on the corners of Stefan's lips.<br>"Come to join the party?" Stefan asked innocently. _He sounded like Klaus_, Damon noted with distaste.  
>"Crash it, actually," Damon said, his voice strained and low, his face never leaving Elena's pale face.<br>"Where's your girlfriend? I thought you'd be to preoccupied with her to worry about _mine_." Damon hated the way he called her _mine_, as if he owned her. A low growl escaped Damon's lips.  
>"Let her go, Stefan." Stefan had no traces of humanity left in him at all. He was free of Klaus's compulsion, but he liked having no humanity. Everything was easier that way.<br>"Only if you agree to help me, no matter who it puts in danger." Damon gazed at Elena.  
>"De-" he was interrupted by Elena's groan. She was trying to say something.<br>"Speak up love, even us with our superior senses can't hear it when you mumble like that." _Love, Klaus really did get to Stefan._  
>"Don't, Damon. I'm fine," she spat angrily in Stefan's direction. Her weakness was ruining the anger in her tone.<br>"Are you really? Was the wrist not enough?" Stefan purred. Before Damon could shout, or Elena could react, Stefan's teeth were tearing into her neck. She screamed in pain as the flesh of her neck was torn into, and it felt like all the blood in her body was leaking away.  
>"STOP!" Damon ordered. "I agree, I'll help you."<br>"Wonderful."

_ a/u: please review, and rate! should I continue? If you want me to, I can't have a chapter up until Monday :/ Sorry! haha, anyways...review!_


	2. Found

_a/u: I just uploaded the first part of this story earlier tonight, and I got a lot of requests to continue, so here is the second part! Not very long, but it might satisfy your cravings-LOL-for a while ;) Please enjoy!_

DAMON COLLECTED ELENA off the floor after Stefan left, his plan still unknown. "You okay?" he asked for the millionth time.  
>"Not really," she admitted. He held her to his chest, without realizing, rocking back and forth. She sighed, happy to be in his arms again, not Stefan's.<br>"Did you just sigh?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Elena laughed, pushing her face closer to him.  
>"I think-I think I need blood." Damon froze a bit. He hadn't expected that. After all, he'd fixed up Elena's wrist himself, as good as any doctor could. Her neck would've just healed...<br>But Damon _wanted _to oblige. "You sure?" He hoped she'd still take it even though he gave her a moment to change her mind.  
>"Yes." Their eyes met, and she smiled a weak smile up at him. He forced one back, and then savagely bit into his wrist. He offered it to her and nearly let out a pleasured moan, much like the girl from earlier, when her lips curled around his wrist. She winced at the strange taste, but swallowed the red liquid. Damon had to fight the urge to close his eyes at the pleasure it gave him.<br>Elena felt her wrist heal, and the deep holes in her neck close. She saw Damon's eyes flicker, and she decided it would be better for both of them-less awkward, really-if she just closed her eyes. So she just let them slip close, until all she could see was the back of her eyelids.  
>Damon watched as this happened, and let his eyes slip close as well. The time passed too quickly, and soon Elena pulled his wrist from her mouth. Damon's eyes snapped open, and found Elena gazing up at him. She suddenly remembered about the girl who was here when she first came here. She didn't want their first-well, technically, second-kiss to be twenty minutes after he just had his tongue down someone else's throat.<br>Elena looked away, bringing up another topic. "Where do you think Stefan is?"  
>Damon pursed his lips, obviously pissed, but understanding. He didn't want their first kiss to be like this either. "I have no idea," he murmured, helping her up.<br>"Where's...that girl?" Jealousy and frustration coloured her tone.  
>"Uh, I compelled her to leave." Elena nodded slowly, but found herself with her arms wrapped around herself-something she did when she was upset. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.<br>"I better go," she whispered. She grabbed her bag from where Stefan had thrown it, and headed for the door. Damon's hand caught her arm in a firm grasp. "What's wro-" she was cut off by lips on her own. Elena melted.

STEFAN AND KATHERINE walked through the forest, hand in hand, looking for any sign of-"What is it we're looking for, babe?" Katherine asked through her teeth. She was more than happy to lure Stefan back into her web once he heard he was inhuman again, but she was ruining her shoes.  
>"The Lockwood werewolf changing station," Stefan stated proudly.<br>"Why?"  
>"You know I can't tell you, Kat."<br>"But Steffie!" she whined, licking his ear. He shivered and laughed. "I find it hard to believe you just flipped the switch so easily. You sure you don't feel anything for that straight haired bore anymore?"  
>"Kat!" Stefan groaned, turning around, and grabbing her hands, pulling them to his chest. "I'm not human, I have no emotions, but I want to be with you. You understand me. You understand why I don't want to be human. That's the only reason. Plus you're good at covering your tracks."<br>"So what? I'm just your _Irene Adler_?" Stefan chuckled.  
>"He actually loved her. Now come on."<br>"So you don't love me?"  
>"You know, you seem a lot like your doppelganger." Stefan winked.<br>"This is ridiculous. You can find this by yourself." Katherine loved Stefan, she did! But Stefan wasn't capable of love.  
>"Fine, see you."<p>

ELENA SUNK INTO DAMON'S arms and felt her heart melt. His breath, his cologne, his own personal smell that was leather, and a few other things that were not identifiable. Elena tried to fight him, she wanted to. She didn't want this to be their first kiss! _No, no, no, no_! She pushed at his chest, desperate to get away from him. He obliged, pulling away, ready to apologize, but she wasn't looking for an apology. "Damon, we will. I promise, we will, but not when you've just been with some other girl all day," Elena panted. Damon nodded. He had not planned to kiss her today, he didn't want to. But the way she spoke, and looked, how she was vulnerable and she looked to him for support, it made him want her even more.  
>"We will have a first kiss, Damon. But it has to be somewhat perfect. I don't want your brothers teeth marks on my neck, and some random girls spit in your mouth when we do it."<br>Damon was shocked. He didn't know Elena wanted to kiss him at all. "Okay," was all he could manage. She smiled widely at him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He suddenly felt her warm breath on his ear.  
>"We deserve this, we deserve each other. After everything we've been through, all the pain being apart has caused us, we deserve to not be fighting for just awhile." Damon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her a fraction of an inch closer.<br>"What were we fighting?"  
>"How we feel about each other."<br>"How do we feel about each other?" Elena laughed, blowing more hot air on his ear.  
>"I'll tell you tomorrow." She stepped out of his arms, and disappeared out the door, knowing, Damon would be in her room, watching her sleep, keeping her safe.<p>

STEFAN TOOK A FEW steps into the cellar, pushing a few gates out of the way. He took another step into what would be blackness for a human, and found himself slipping. He caught himself on...something, and chuckled at himself. He took another step into the cellar, wishing Klaus was here. Finally, when he had taken the last step, he found what he was looking for.  
><em><br>a/u: cliffhanger! haha, so please review! Wow, longer than I expected it to be. I hope you enjoyed...what will Stefan find? why did he want to find it? when will Stefan and his love-Klaus, wink, wink-be reunited? will Stefan be able to explain why he tried to kill him? review!_


	3. Confessions

ELENA FELT THE BED shift, and someone groan. She yawned, and stretched her fingers out across the bed, feeling pillows…and something solid, warm. "Damon," she breathed, relieved. She wasn't sure who she expected it to be, maybe Stefan?  
>He groaned again, and suddenly his arms were around her waist, pulling her against his bare chest. She laughed and settled her head on his grumbled something inaudible and hid his face in her hair. "I love you," he muttered, still tossing the slightest bit.<br>Elena smiled hugely, hoping-knowing, really-that Damon was talking about her. She felt her heart become too heavy and she breathed in his scent, trying to get rid of that terrible feeling. Elena chuckled as he mumbled something else like, "You're beautiful," but she couldn't be sure. It was so strange to think Damon talked when he slept.  
>She stroked his cheek, pushing away some of the hair that rested over his eye. He winced, and suddenly his eyes were flickering open. He looked shocked, relieved, and confused all at the same time. It was like he was dreaming about her, just like she was now, and when he awoke it was like he was still in a dream. "Elena," he breathed, much like she had. She smiled widely and kissed his cheek. Her lips lingered there for a moment, smiling, blowing her warm breath on his ear. He shivered with pleasure.<br>"Ugh, you're so _mean_," he mumbled in her ear, raising goosebumps on her skin.  
>"So are you." He smiled against her hair. Suddenly, Damon froze up against Elena's body. His gentle squeeze around her waist was a death grip.<br>"Damon, stop! _OW_!" she cried. She wound her arms back to unhinge his hands. She couldn't get them off, he was too strong. "DAMON!" she nearly screamed. He pulled them away, trying to get to his back.  
>"Hurts," he whispered.<br>"What, what hurts Damon!" His eyes rolled back into his head.  
>"Stake." Elena jumped to the other side of Damon. He was right. Right in his back, right next to his heart, was a long wooden branch. Elena grabbed it with both her hands, getting a few splinters, and she pulled as hard as she could. He groaned loudly.<br>"Elena, what the hell are you doing?" Ric called through the door. Elena dropped the branch, ignoring Ric, and climbed over Damon again.  
>"I'm coming in," Ric warned.<br>Ric burst through the door. Elena's wrist was in Damon's mouth, blood leaking from two wounds she had created. His hands were wrapped around her wrist, securing it to his mouth. "ELENA!" he shouted. Damon pulled her hand away, dropping it to the bed.  
>"Are you okay?" she asked, ignoring Ric again.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine." He sat up, running his fingers through his hair.  
>"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Ric demanded. Damon and Elena both looked at him, and then at each other.<p>

STEFAN RAN AS FAST as he could away from the Gilbert house as Damon and Elena stumbled out. He had to get away, go to his pretend world again. Where the hell was Katherine? He pulled out his phone. "Katherine?"  
>"I'm a bit busy Stefan," she spat.<br>"With what, may I ask?" he asked cockily.  
>"None of your business."<br>"I'm at the cemetery…wanna get out of town? Go on a little road trip?" Katherine purred when Stefan said this, things floating about her mind.  
>"Fine. I'll be there in a minute, hun." Stefan snapped the phone close.<br>He couldn't tell anyone what he was looking for. He had thought the coffin would hold what he was looking for…he couldn't even think it. His own mind wasn't safe…not anymore.  
>Stefan forced people to believe he didn't feel…he didn't love…but he did. Somewhere, deep inside his cold, dead, heart, he cared for Elena. He did not love her like a husband loves a wife, but as a sister, really. Now that he had time away from her, he understood, she loved Damon. But the mean, selfish, angry part of his heart overtook that. He wanted to make his brother miserable, it was the only way he'd be able to feel good about himself. And Damon being miserable meant Elena being miserable…<br>Katherine…Stefan had no respect for her. Nothing inside of his heart felt for her. She was just like one of Damon's chew toys, to him. Her life meant nothing…Although, he would be disappointed if he started missing out on that incredible …  
>Klaus was the one man, one person, who understood who he was. Who excepted him and didn't try to change him. They had an understanding, but they also had a relationship. Klaus held the highest spot in Stefan's heart…even higher than Damon.<p>

ELENA RAN DAMON a warm bath, his shirt already on the floor, his belt falling right now. "I can do this by myself, you know," he hinted. He didn't want her to go…but he felt like he was forcing her to be here.  
>"I want to be here, Damon. Let me," she whispered, as if she was reading his thoughts. What time of day was it? Must've been at least three o clock in the morning. Damon sighed, and removed his pants, leaving him only in boxers. Elena tried to avert her gaze from him, but found it most difficult. Finally, she turned to face him straight on.<br>"Were you planning to get in with those?" she asked. He smiled crookedly, like he was thinking about some secret joke. He hooked his fingers on either side of the stretchy material and eyed Elena curiously.  
>"You that excited to get into my pants?" Damon purred. Elena snapped her eyes close, rolling them internally. She heard the fabric fall to the floor, and the bath water swish as Damon stepped in. Her eyes slowly opened, with hesitation. Damon was staring at her in a strange way. "You're so beautiful, you know that, don't you?" Elena smiled widely at him, and kneeled beside the tub on the floor. Damon's eye's narrowed, in a frustrated way, and he reached out with his hand to stroke her cheek. He left her cheek dripping wet. Something inside her churned.<br>"You are too," she blurted out.  
>"I'm what?" He was really curious. This wasn't one of his little games he played with her, just to hear her say it.<br>"You're beautiful, too." He smiled crookedly once more.  
>"So, it's officially the next day. Are we going to talk about our feelings for each other now." Elena just stared at him with an empty expression.<br>"Do I really have to say it?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.  
>"No more freebies." Elena scowled at him.<br>"You first."  
>"I love you, you know that. We've been over it hundreds of times, now, your turn." Elena took a deep breath and swallowed hard.<br>"I love you, too then." She looked down to her hands, and finally she gazed up at him through her lashes. His eyes were full of wonder and…lust. Elena's stomach churned. His hands wound around her neck and he pulled her lips to his.  
><em>au: AHHH! demean cliffhanger ;) please, please, please, please review! I want at least 5 reviews before I write the next chapter! REVIEW!  
><em>


	4. Walk In

_**a/u: SO sorry about last chapter, I was writing on a different computer and I didn't know how to work it. anyways...from where we left off! enjoy! :)**_

_"I LOVE YOU, you know that. We've been over it hundreds of times, now, your turn." Elena took a deep breath and swallowed hard.  
>"I love you, too then." She looked down to her hands, and finally she gazed up at him through her lashes. His eyes were full of wonder and…lust. Elena's stomach churned. His hands wound around her neck and he pulled her lips to his.<br>_Bubbles covered Elena's cheek from Damon's hand. She was nearly falling into the bath water, but she kept a firm grip on the side of the tub. Damon needed her closer to him. It wasn't a tongue situation or anything, but it was pretty damn close to it. Heat was rising in Elena, her skin boiling everywhere he touched. "Elena," he whimpered. She rested her forehead against his. She wasn't sure what to say. So she said the first thing that came to mind.  
>"Yes?"<br>There was no response for an immeasurable amount of time. He just kept nuzzling her face, breathing her in as much as possible before he woke up from the amazing dream. When finally, he decided it was time to wake up, he pulled away, gazing into her eyes. He had a mesmerized expression on his face. Elena on the other hand, was shaking. Shaking with fear, and regret, and pain.  
>"Elena," he murmured again. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-" he was cut off by another kiss. It was short, but sweet. "What...?" he wondered.<br>"I don't regret_ this_ Damon. I regret not telling you how I feel before you...died." Her voice was an inaudible whisper. He stroked her cheek, fascinated by the way her mind operated. "What are you thinking?" she asked, gazing into his eyes.  
>"I'm thinking about how much I love you." She smiled a very small smile, slightly embarrassed by the way he stared at her like that.<br>_You're staring.  
>I'm gazing.<br>It's creepy.  
>It's romantic.<em>  
>Her eyes fluttered to the floor, her stomach immediately sinking at the thought of Stefan. "You're thinking about my brother, aren't you?" Damon whispered through his teeth. Her eyes slowly peeled back up to look at his face.<br>She didn't answer his question. "Do you miss him?"  
>"Of course I do." Elena suddenly realized she was standing. "I should probably get out. These bubbles aren't gonna be here for much longer, and<em> you're<em> the one who made me take my underwear off, so..." Elena smiled, internally disappointed that his doors were locked again.  
>"Do you still need help?" He glared at her for a moment, his eyebrows raised, and finally she nodded, and headed for the door. "I'll be out here." Damon smiled and nodded. He was planning on having a lot of fun with Elena today.<p>

STEFAN HELD HIS STOMACH, an odd pain was boiling there. He groaned and opened his eyes. He growled when he finally looked down to see the cause of the pain. There, in his stomach, was a stake. He groaned once more, letting his head collide with the floor, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he yanked it out. That was when he realized he was chained to the floor. "Ha, ha," he muttered to the empty room. "I'm awake! Isn't this the part where you come out and tell me your master plan?" he shouted. There was no response. "Damon? Katherine?" Suddenly it struck him.  
>"WHERE IS IT!" he screamed. "DO YOU HEAR ME? WHERE. IS. IT?" Stefan finally realized, the key, what Klaus needed, what <em>he<em>needed, was with him when he blacked out. "I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST GIVE ME THE-" Stefan went limp on the floor, vervain suddenly running through his veins.

ELENA SAT ON Damon's bed quietly, her hands folded in her lap, while she waited for him to get out of the bathroom. When he emerged, he was wearing a black button down shirt, and black jeans. He smiled crookedly at her, and her heart started pounding in her chest. He came and sat down beside her, his fingers making small circles on her thigh. Their gazes locked, and Elena threw herself at him.  
>He was stunned for a moment, but went along with it. He moaned into her mouth as she straddled him, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. His hands were in fists in her hair, holding her face to his. Hers were around his neck, doing the same. Elena separated for air. Her palms pushed on his chest as she heaved for air. He chuckled and buried his face in her neck.<p>

"ELENA?" a high pitched voice screamed. Elena nearly fell off Damon's lap, if it wasn't for his strong arms holding her up, she'd be upside down on the floor. Damon sat Elena next to him, and she jumped up, ran across the room and tried to explain. "What the HELL!"  
>"Bonnie, what are you doing here?"<br>"Ric told me what happened, I came to make sure you guys were okay! How could you do this to Stefan, Elena?"  
>"Stefan's gone, Bonnie!"<br>"So what? Is Damon just a consolation prize? _He loves Katherine and you love Stefan_. You will never work." There was a terrible silence that followed Bonnies' squeal.  
>"He is not a consolation prize. If you just give me one minute to explain-"<br>"I think I'm just going to go home." And with that, Bonnie stared at Elena with a look as if she was saying, _I'll forgive you if you back out of this right now._ Elena shook her head, Bonnie nodded, and then turned on her heels and practically ran from the house. Neither of them spoke. Damon was the first one to break the silence.  
>"Elena, I am so sorry..." He was lost for words when Elena turned around with tears in her eyes. "It's not too late to back out of this, you know," he mumbled.<br>"No!" she spat after a moment. "Why does everything think I'll regret this? That I'll regret loving you? Regret acting on it? You're the best thing that's happened to me all year! And you love me for who I am, not because I'm related to Katherine.  
>"You didn't see me and decide you wanted to build a life with me. You love me for who I am. Not who my doppelganger is." Elena had tears running down her face now.<br>Damon got closer to her, and stared at her with pleading eyes. "What do you want me to do?"  
>"Nothing, Damon. It's not your fault. I'm an idiot." Those simple words stung Damon. <em>Why is she an idiot? Because she loves <em>me_?_  
>"Why would you think that?" he asked, his voice strained.<br>"Because I should've been more careful when making out with you." Damon smiled slightly, but something inside him knew...there was more to it than that.

"DAMON THERE'S A FOUNDING familys dinner tonight at the Lockwoods, are we going?" Damon smiled crookedly. Elena and him had been sharing loving gazes and kisses-pretty passionate ones-for at least a whole day. Damon was sure he was in heaven...right smack in the middle of hell.  
>"Of course. We're the founding families, I am on the council, whether I'm a vampire or not, still helping the community." Elena laughed, another laugh she hasn't had in a long time-Damon was getting a lot of those, and smiled everytime he did.<br>"Well, I have to go home then, get a dress and all that."  
>"Don't look too hideous." Elena scoffed.<br>"Don't you either."  
>"Girl, what are you talking about? I'm always perfect." Elena shook her head and smiled, and Damon kissed her neck.<br>"I'll see you later," Elena whispered, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.  
>"Okay, love you!" Damon shouted, and his only response was Elena's laughter.<br>"I know."

STEFAN YANKED AT THE chains once more. Pain was erupting all of his body from vervain, wood, and vervain soaked ropes. His eyes rolled around, looking for any sign of movement. Over in the far corner of the beaten up, wood room, was a man with black hair and a michevious grin. "Good...afternoon, Salvatore."  
>"Who are you?"<br>"You can call me...J." Stefan made a _psht_ noise.  
>"Alrighty J, what do you want with me?"<br>"Oh, I want nothing with you. Maybe with what you possess..."  
>"And what would that be?" he played dumb.<br>"Klaus's emotions...and that." He pointed beside him. There was a giant wooden box holding Stefan's prize possession. "Do what I tell you, and this is yours." He patted the wood, smiling evilly. After careful consideration, Stefan came to his conclusion.  
>"Deal." J smiled and walked over to him. He ripped the chains from the ground and held out a hand.<br>"Get up, we've got a dinner to go to."

_a/u: next chapter, LOCKWOOD DINNER! those always turn out SO well, don't they? I wonder when someone will realize it's NOT A GOOD IDEA TO HAVE BIG RANDOM EVENTS IN A TOWN THAT HOSTS VAMPIRES, WITCHES, HYBRIDS, AND WEREWOLVES. woot! so when Ian tweeted about eating steak, and somewhere I read about this, it's a Lockwood event. and Delena is so happening. _  
>"When we come back in Episode 10, Elena and Damon are finding themselves in these moments where the romantic tension is a little bit deeper and the physical tension is a little bit hotter . . . They have to work together against Klaus, so they keep finding themselves in these moments that they're now both free to act on, without guilt."<em> OMFG JULIE PLEC I LOVE YOU. <em>  
><em>Will Damon and Elena finally get together? <em>  
>"Stefan's behaviour is opening a lot of doors for Damon and Elena."<br>"Elena finally realizes she must move on from Stefan. It means that she's open to looking elsewhere..." DELENA FTW.  
>PLEASE REVIEW!-oh and in case you haven't noticed, this story is kinda based on every thing JP has said bout Delena ;)<p> 


End file.
